emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8259 (13th September 2018)
Plot DI Cox questions if Lachlan understands the allegations he's making. Lachlan insists it's the truth although DI Cox and DS Sanders aren't convinced. Lachlan tells them he and Belle wanted to be together whatever it took and that's why Belle helped him try to escape before. DI Cox asks Lachlan about Rebecca. Lachlan suggests they ask Belle as she knows everything. As Aaron is on the phone with the emergency services, Robert comes around. After Ross takes more drugs, he feels pains his chest. At the scrapyard, Charity questions why she ever had to open up that box as if anything, it's made things worse. Vanessa reminds Charity she has Ryan in her life now and she got justice. Charity quips justice is revenge without the good bits. Vanessa encourages Charity to talk to her but Charity believes that'll make her a victim and that's not who she is. Charity explains what Bails did made her hard faced and that's the way she liked it. Zak can't believe Belle went to see Lachlan but Belle insists she had to for Seb's sake. Debbie finds Joe and Sarah discussing the wedding. Debbie pulls Joe aside and confronts him about the prenup. Joe explains Graham is very protective but agrees to have a word with him. Chas advises Belle to not think about Lachlan and try to put this behind her. At that moment, DI Cox and DS Sanders appear in the pub to speak with Belle. A drugged up Ross feigns surprise when Pete mentions money was stolen from his jacket. In the backroom, DS Sanders informs Belle that Lachlan has said she was in on the killings, and his bid for freedom earlier was her idea. Belle is horrified by the suggestion and tells the detectives she only went to see Lachlan to try to find out where Rebecca is. Belle protests she didn't know about any of Lachlan's crimes but suddenly she remembers Lachlan saying the crash was his fault. Belle explains she thought it was grief talking. She soon realises the police believe Lachlan. Charity informs Vanessa that she's booked a taxi into town so they can celebrate Bails being in a cell rather than her sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Vanessa is surprised by Charity's change of attitude. She believes Charity needs some professional help to deal with this although Charity doesn't take the suggestion well. Upon returning to Home Farm, Joe confronts Graham about the prenup. Graham insists he's only looking out for his best interests. Belle swears on her life that she has no idea where Rebecca is and begs the detectives to believe her. When Zak and Chas walks into the backroom, Belle reveals Lachlan is saying she was in on this. Chas questions if Belle needs a solicitor. After the detectives leave, Zak explains to Ross that Lachlan has lied that Belle was in on everything with him. When Belle returns to the bar, Ross grabs her by the jacket and demands to know what she knows about Rebecca's whereabouts. Cain pulls Ross off of Belle and questions what he's playing at. At Tug Ghyll, Vanessa continues to try to encourage Charity to talk, reminding her it's okay to admit she's not coping and ask for help. Aaron and Robert return from the hospital - Robert suffered a seizure due to dehydration. Aaron warns Robert if he carries on like this, Seb will be left without a dad too. Vanessa insists what happened with Bails is too big to lock in a box. Charity comments sometimes like Vanessa doesn't know her at all but soon the pair are kissing passionately. In the pub, Cain asks Ross what's wrong with him, questioning if he's on something. Ross believes Belle is covering for Lachlan. He can't see how she was living with a killer and didn't know a thing. Chas reminds Ross he knew nothing about Emma. Lydia assures Belle that the police will realise Lachlan is lying but Belle isn't so sure and she fears what Lachlan is planning next. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington Locations *HMP Hotten - Interview room, corridor and cell *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridor *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes